


Resident Evil: Aftermath of the Spencer Mansion

by Berto19



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: Dr Helena Judd, the only human left unchanged in the Spencer Mansion, finds the still cooling body of Albert Wesker just after his death at the hands of the Tyrant. But is he really dead?I have this story also posted on another website.





	1. Chapter 1

"Geeze what the fuck happened to you? Why am I asking you, you're dead." Helena whispered as she knelt beside Wesker's body. Taking a moment to work out what injury had killed him her hand moved to his cheek only to freeze as he let out a shuddering cough. "You're actually alive."

Struggling into an upright position, Wesker coughed again blood dripping from his mouth. "No thanks to the Tyrant." He coughed, spitting onto the carpeted floor beneath his boots.

"The Tyrant attacked you? Seriously? How are you even...nope doesn't matter right now." Helena muttered as she reached towards his trademark sunglasses, the ones he never seemed to take off, only to feel a hand clutching her wrist in a weak grip. "Look I have to check your eyes otherwise you could have internal bleeding and I may not catch it until its too late. Now hold still." Helena snapped at him and after a pause he relaxed his grip, his hand falling to his side. Shaking her head Helena carefully slipped his sunglasses off nearly dropping them when Wesker coughed again, the noise startling her.

"Careful." Wesker warned, eyes narrowed despite the pain constantly flowing through his body. Helena just stared at his eyes, confused to see red and gold eyes staring back at her. "What are you staring at?" He snapped, pain forgotten as he continued to glare.

"What the hell happened to your eyes?!" Helena asked and he actually snarled, reaching for the sunglasses in her hand before she pulled them back. "Hang on I still need to examine you. That's my job after all." Helena told him, ignoring the furious look he gave her. Despite being a little shocked at his appearance Helena kept her word and after checking where the blood was coming from, a still healing tear in his mouth, Helena lifted her head.

It wasn't until her fingertips brushed his jacket that Wesker actually flinched and she rolled her eyes at him. "Stop touching me." He growled, pushing me away before he struggled to his feet. Swaying a little he started for the door only to have Helena put herself between him and the only exit.

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you, Wesker for two reasons. One; the Tyrant's loose. Two; the whole building's crawling with undead. Not to mention the fact that someone set the building to explode and we only have a few minutes to escape." Helena pointed out as Wesker snatched the sunglasses from her hands. "God I put up with another crap from Doctor Smith so cut the crap, Albert." Helena snapped and Wesker actually froze, staring down at her.

"You knew Ellen?" He asked and Helena blinked back at him. Just for a moment Wesker's lips curled into a smirk. "Sorry to tell you this but she's dead."

"Wait so you murdered her? Well...she was kind of a bitch. To me and everyone here." Helena replied after a long pause and he chuckled, pushing the sunglasses up before he stepped past her. "But that doesn't make it right." Helena quickly added as he turned the doorknob.

"She was a zombie so it doesn't really matter now." Wesker explained as he opened the door just as a zombie stuck its half-chewed face through the gap, blood dripping from what was left of its mouth. Helena jumped back as its rotted hands clutched at Wesker's jacket and he sneered at it, pushing it back before he grabbed it by its neck. With a sickening snap he broke its neck dumping it on the floor before he moved through the doorway leaving Helena to hurry after him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are you going?" Helena asked, chasing after Wesker who just ignored her. Frustrated she moved into step behind the much taller man and after spending the next few seconds in complete silence she cleared her throat. "You do realize this mansion's about to blow sky high?"

"Of course I do now be quiet so I can think." Wesker muttered and she snorted, not liking his attitude but she chose to follow him anyway.

I hope he knows the way out of here because I certainly don't. Just hope there's no more of those monsters wandering about.

"If you want to survive you better follow me." Wesker's voice snapped Helena out of her daze and she shook her head to find the Umbrella agent staring at her. "Unless you want to die here?" He added with a smirk and Helena snorted, quickly following when he moved faster.

As she hurried to keep up Helena wondered just how he knew what direction to take despite having never seen him working in the mansion. It wasn't until she heard the continued voice echoing through the mansion that warned them that they had two minutes to evacuate that she started to panic, praying that Wesker would find a way out. He did ignoring the recorded voice as he pulled open doors and stepped through them, barely even glancing at Helena who raced to follow.

Eventually one of the many doors led us outside and Helena stared at the helicopter sitting abandoned a few feet from us. Not even braking his stride Wesker headed towards it and Helena started to run, having heard the recording announce they had less than a minute before the self destruct sequence levelled the mansion and them in it. "Are you coming or what, doctor?" Wesker called out, already standing with the door opened. Still a little shaken up she still made the short distance to the helicopter and just as she closed the door, Wesker sat in the pilot's seat.

He didn't even wait until she was seated before he started the engine and Helena quickly sat down, strapping herself in as the helicopter lifted off the ground. They were barely in the air before a loud explosion rocked the ground below them and Helena looked out her window to see the mansion implode, the whole building bursting into a massive cloud of dust and debris.

It took her several seconds to notice Wesker talking to her and she turned to see him staring at her his sunglasses making it hard to read his expression though judging from the smirk on his lips he was silently laughing at her. "Sorry but what did you say?" Helena asked and he sighed, turning back to the window in front of him.

"I asked where to drop you off." Wesker sighed and Helena sighed in response, gazing out of her side of the window. Getting silence instead of an answer made Wesker annoyed but he chose to return his attention to escaping what used to be, until a few minutes ago, the Spencer Mansion.

It would be several hours before anyone spoke and in the silence Helena found herself wondering just what she would do now that her employer was well and truely dead.

I guess having your employer become a flesh eating monster basically means you're fired.

She would have laughed had the shock of seeing so many workers losing their minds, changing into monsters left her exhausted and burnt out.

I have to keep telling myself there was nothing I could do. That virus it transforms you into something less than human and once you're infected...

She shook off that thought with a shudder, returning to staring out the window.

"Just when I thought I was set for life working for Umbrella this happens." Helena muttered not realizing Wesker had changed the helicopter to auto-pilot.

"Why were you in the Spencer Mansion?" Wesker asked and she turned her head to find him staring at her. "What business did you have there?"

"I told you before I'm a doctor and..." Helena yelped as he reached over, gripping her chin before he yanked her face inches from his. "I'm telling you the truth!" She protested but Wesker squeezed her chin and she gasped from the pain.

"I can tell you're not a doctor. If you were you would be one of those zombies." Wesker answered not relaxing his grip before he reached up to remove his sunglasses. Grimacing, Helena tried in vain to shift her gaze but he wouldn't let her and she stared into his red and gold cat-like eyes.

"Alright, just...relax your grip." She gasped and he did still not releasing her. "I'm not a doctor but I do work for Umbrella. They hired me after I hacked into their database to find out why people had gone missing in the Arklay Mountains. When they showed up at my doorstep in Raccoon City they gave me two choices; work for them or disappear. So I chose the former obviously. I was working in the Spencer Mansion with Doctor Ellen Smith when the shit hit the fan." Helena told him and Wesker removed his grip on her chin, sitting back as she swallowed.

"That I understand but it doesn't explain how you're not infected. Everyone else in that mansion ended up as a mindless zombie." Wesker muttered, replacing his sunglasses and Helena sighed leaning back in her own seat.

"Before we entered the mansion everyone had an injection to prevent any of us getting sick since the mansion had been abandoned for years. I thought it was just a precaution but after what happened in the last few days... why I didn't get sick worries me." Helena answered and Wesker stroked his chin for a moment before he returned to piloting the helicopter. "Do you know why?" She asked though when she didn't get a response she sighed.

"It's probably because you have the Anti-virus in your blood. That's what they injected you with before you entered the mansion, in the highly likely event of a outbreak." Wesker told her, eyes on the window in front.

"Why me?" She asked and he snorted, not even sparing her a glance. "Hey I helped you." She protested and he sighed, giving her a quick glance.

"You received one of many vials of the Anti-virus and you just happened to have been vaccinated with the right one. Be grateful that you're still alive." Wesker replied.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"We're here." Wesker announced and Helena's head jerked up just as they flew over the city, the Umbrella corporation's building nearly touching the skyline. Shaking her head, Helena focused her attention on Wesker's piloting skills.

After his accusation he barely even acknowledged I'm in the helicopter too, she thought glaring at him when she was sure he wasn't looking at her. Arrogant jerk.

"So where are we going?" Helena asked and Wesker turned his head slightly, his lips curled into a smirk. "Okay what's so funny?" She demanded to know.

"Since Umbrella thinks I'm dead I want to keep it that way. Which means..." He trailed off and Helena stared at him when he smiled. "Where in Raccoon city do you live?"

"Oh no. There's no way I'm letting you stay with me." She protested but Wesker just chuckled, sending the helicopter down towards the buildings below. Yelping Helena grabbed onto the seat of her chair hard enough to turn her knuckles white. "Alright! I'll let you stay!" She yelled and Wesker pulled the gearstick up, just missing a house whose occupant stared up at us. Muttering the address, Helena spent the rest of the trip in silence.

When they touched down a few blocks from her house, Helena raised her head only to stare out the window in confusion. "Wait, this isn't my house. That one's been abandoned for months." She told Wesker who raised an eyebrow behind his sunglasses. "Well it isn't."

"Of course not. I have to hide the helicopter first." Wesker replied, rolling his eyes and she frowned cheeks flushing. Climbing from the cockpit Helena waited for Wesker to join her on the pavement outside only to hear a loud noise. When he finally emerged she raised an eyebrow as he climbed down, holding a handful of wires. "Now no one can trace this back to us or Umbrella." He told her and she sighed, starting to walk towards her house several blocks away.

The trip there took a little over half an hour and while they walked Helena began to wonder what to do about Wesker.

It's not like I haven't had a roommate, I did go to college, but this is a little weird. I mean I thought he was dead and now, in less than a day, I'll have someone living with me. I just hope he doesn't think I'm going to cook and clean for him. I signed onto Umbrella to save my own skin thank you very much.

"Is this it?" Wesker's voice pulled her from her thoughts and Helena looked up to find herself standing in front of her building. "Looks pretty small." He commented, moving towards the front door forcing Helena to hurry after him.

"We haven't even stepped through the front door and you're already critizing my house?" She grumbled and he shrugged, reaching for the doorknob only to pause. Before her eyes he slowly turned the doorknob, removing his sunglasses as he stared into the darkness of the front room. "Hey be careful or she'll get out." Helena scolded him, pushing past and Wesker blinked as she knelt. "Here girl." She called, picking up something and when she turned he frowned at the black and white cat sitting in her arms puring.

"You have a cat?" Wesker asked and she rolled her eyes at him, the cat staring up at him with its head tilted silghtly to one side. Shaking his head, Wesker stepped past heading inside and Helena rolled her eyes at his back. Still cradling her pet she followed, pushing the door closed with her foot.

"Yes I do and her name is Eclipse. I found her wandering around after I moved in and after I started feeding her she never left." Helena explained, kneeling and Eclipse hopped onto the floor. Straightening she watched as Wesker wandered the living room, stopping when he reached the kitchen. "Before you start acting like this is your house now I'm going over some ground rules."

"Let me guess," Wesker grinned, "No wild parties, no girlfriends and no breaking curfew." He finished with a smirk on his face and Helena's face darknened.

"You are such a...ow!" Helena winced, hunching over as a sharp pain made her stomach throb. Purring, Eclipse wandered over to her and with a grimace she gave the cat a pat. "What was that?" She whispered once the pain vanished and Wesker replaced his sunglasses.

"Maybe the virus doesn't like you." Wesker suggested and she snorted, rubbing her stomach with an open palm. Shrugging he moved towards the fridge and she shook her head, ignoring the sudden urge to throw the closest heavy object at him. Leaning over he opened the fridge, eyes hidden as he scanned the shelves. "You need to shop." He told her, turning his head to see Helena staring at him with her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides.

"Geeze anyone ever tell you you're a pain in the arse?" She grumbled and he just smirked at her, closing the fridge as she stared at him. "First you critize my house then you complain about what's in my fridge. Anything else you want to add?"

"For now that's enough." Wesker replied and Helena couldn't stop the growl that emerged, surprising herself before she started for her bedroom. Shaking his head at her departing figure, Wesker headed towards a set of stairs. When she emerged from her room in a pair of jeans and a white shirt Helena found Wesker sitting on her couch, his legs resting on her coffee table and the remote to her flat-screen tv siting between his fingers.

Sighing to herself she crossed the room and he glanced up at her, his sunglasses still perched on his nose. "Make yourself at home why don't you?" She muttered, moving to the couch and he gave her a one-armed shrug, returning his attention to the television. "Any news about the mansion?"

"It's only been a few hours. Besides Umbrella's still working on a cover story." Wesker answered and Helena sighed, watching with amusement as Eclipse leapt onto the coffee table. After the cat landed on his legs Helena had to bite back a giggle when her cat started to rub against his legs. "What is she doing?"

"She likes you. Which is weird since she only ever comes near me but I did feed her. Can't imagian why she likes you though." Helena answered and Wesker stared as Eclipse curled up on his knees still purring loudly. Shaking his head he reached over and picked her up, the cat batting at his sunglasses when he did and he scowed as they slipped from his face.

Giggling, Helena bent to retrieve them and as she did she whimpered the same pain flowing through her stomach again. "Not again." She gasped as Wesker grabbed his sunglasses back, not noticing the cat staring at her owner and then her new playmate with two green eyes.

"Where does it hurt?" Wesker suddenly asked and she coughed, pointing to the lower region of her stomach just as the pain mysteriously vanished again. Noticing she wasn't breathing hard again he paused when Helena lifted her head, blinking back tears.

"What is wrong with me?" She whispered, hurriedly wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "First the mansion and now this?"

Completely focused on the mystery pain that seemed to affect her at irregular intervals she didn't notice Wesker watching her, his catlike eyes focused on the back of her head. It wasn't until she finally remembered he was there that Helena's head snapped up and Wesker's face snapped back to avoid a broken nose.

Realizing how close she'd come to smacking Wesker in the face with the back of her head she stared, watching as he narrowed his eyes. "Thank you for nearly breaking my nose." He grumbled and she growled, muttering under her breath as she rose from the couch.

"Thanks for giving a crap." She snapped, making her way towards the stairs at the back of the room. Wesker turned around to see her stomping up the steps, two at a time, before she disappeared and he winced at the sound of a door slamming shut.

"How do you put up with her?" He asked Eclipse who rubbed her head against his outstretched hand. "And I'm asking a cat for her opinions." He muttered to himself.

　

 


	4. Chapter 4

He's a jerk and I let him in my house. What the hell was I thinking? He's working for Umbrella.

Standing in her bathroom Helena stared into the mirror, her cheeks slightly red. "I mean I work for Umbrella, or I did until they left me to die in that mansion. Plus they never told me what they were vaccinating me against." She whispered, rubbing at her eyes when they threatened to tear up. "Great and now I'm going to bawl. Stupid Wesker." She snapped as she turned back to the door just as the doorknob slowly began to turn.

Frozen, Helena's eyes widened as the door slowly opened to reveal Wesker. "Are you planning on coming downstairs at any point today?" He asked and Helena narrowed her eyes at him, hurrying forward. "Now what's wrong with you?" He sighed and she growled low in her throat, her right hand rising. In a fit of anger she slapped him across his left cheek, his sunglasses knocked to the cold tiled floor leaving his cheek pink. The rage she felt vanished leaving her confused and with Wesker glaring at her, his eyes nearly glowing.

Still glaring at her Wesker's hand lashed out and Helena yelped when he gripped her right hand in a vise-like grip. "That hurts." She gasped and he actually smiled at that, his eyes looking directly into hers.

"Good. Next time maybe you'll remember not to touch me." Wesker growled, releasing his grip and Helena grimaced. Shaking her wrist she narrowed her eyes as he turned his back leaving via the open doorway.

"Asshole. Wish I'd never found him in the first place." She muttered as she left the room nearly slamming the door in anger. By the time Helena returned to the living room she found Wesker sitting on the couch and she managed a weak grin to see Eclipse perched on his shoulders, her tail curled around his neck now. "I don't know why she likes you." She said crossing the room and Wesker glanced up for a few seconds, his eyes uncovered.

"How should I know?" Wesker grumbled and Helena bit back a giggle to see the sunglasses he usually wore sitting on the table in front of the couch, one lens cracked and the frame snapped in two. "You owe me a new pair of glasses." He added as she took a seat as far away as she could.

"Yeah well next time don't walk in on me while I'm in the bathroom." She shot back and he shook his head reaching up to scratch the top of Eclipse's head.

"I didn't know it was the bathroom until I walked in." Wesker replied in a quiet voice, blinking when Eclipse started to purr. "Now what is she doing?" He asked and Helena did giggle this time.

"She's purring." Helena answered with an eyeroll, ignoring the strange ache in her stomach. "Now since you're my guest, and I use the term loosely, I guess I'm cooking for us both."

"Are you sure you can cook?" Wesker asked and Helena raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not a very convincing doctor so what chance is there that you can actually cook?"

"If I wasn't nice I might kick you out on your arse." She shot back, giving him a smile that showed all of her teeth. "For your information I can cook...not great but well enough for the basics." She admitted and Wesker actually groaned, Eclipse pawing at his face.

"Great so I survive the mansion and the Tyrant just to succumb to food poisoning." Wesker complained and with a shake of her head Helena headed into the kitchen. When she returned a few minutes later with a cordless phone he raised his eyebrows at her. "Now what are you doing?"

"I'm calling for takeout. What do you want, Wesker?" She asked and he tilted his head to one side, staring at her as she grinned at him. "To be truthful I really hate cooking."

Half an hour later Helena thanked the delivery guy, a few years younger than her, before she handed him the money for the two containers of Chinese takeway she'd ordered. After handing him a generous tip she grinned when his eyes lit up and with a thank you he left, Helena gently closing the door behind her.

"Are you coming inside or do you want to stay out there talking all night?" Wesker called out from the kitchen and Helena rolled her eyes, once again, before she headed his way.

"You know you could be a little nicer. You're staying in my house not the other way around." Helena pointed out but Wesker just ignored her, reaching for one of the containers the moment she set them down. Focusing on her dinner and not the annoying blond sitting at the table almost proved more than Helena could handle but she managed it, not realizing how hungry she was since the mansion incident.

They ate in silence for a while until Helena noticed that Wesker's eyes were focused on something more than his own meal. After swallowing she looked up immediately locking eyes with the Umbrella agent. When he smiled at her she sighed, turning back to her meal. "Why are you staring at me?" She asked quietly and Wesker shrugged a little surprised at himself. He returned to his own meal a tiny smile still curling his lips.

Once they had finished Helena threw the empty containers into the trash before she turned as Wesker climbed to his feet. "Okay so I have a spare room. Tonight you can stay there. After that I don't know where you're going to stay but it's not in my house." Helena told him but Wesker just ignored her moving towards the couch. Muttering angrily under her breath Helena followed as he sat in front of the television set again, legs resting on the table. "Hey are you even listening to me?" She complained but he just reached for the remote and she shook her head.

Turning on the tv Wesker flicked through the news channels and Helena raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for the Umbrella agent to look her way. When he continued to flick through the tv channels she growled and he turned his head slightly to see her standing there, arms crossed against her chest. "Could you keep the noise to a minimum? I'm trying to find news on the Spencer Mansion." Wesker asked and Helena responded by stomping towards her bedroom.

Hearing the door slam made Wesker flinch and he rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, returning his attention to the tv.


	5. Chapter 5

Still fuming at Wesker, Helena lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Stupid Wesker. I knew it was a mistake letting him stay here." She grumbled to herself, turning over onto her left side in an effort to get comfortable. "If I hadn't found him when I did he'd be buried under what's left of the Spencer Mansion." Sighing to herself she closed her eyes, hoping that would help.

It seemed to help and she started to drift off, not even hearing Wesker who grabbed the doorknob leading into her room. "Helena, I need to talk to you." He said only to find the former Umbrella employee out cold on her bed, her mouth slightly open. "Wonderful. I guess it can't hurt to stay here one night." He muttered to himself. Oblivious, Helena just snorted and he sighed turning back to the open doorway. It wasn't until he reached the door that Wesker stopped, a low whimper making him pause.

He turned back to Helena who hadn't moved an inch since she fallen asleep. He stared at her, both eyes focused on her. After nearly a minute of waiting Wesker raised an eyebrow at Helena's sleeping figure, watching with interest. At that moment Helena curled into herself, a low groan emerging from her slightly open mouth. "Helena, what's wrong with you now?" Wesker asked, moving towards the bed when she shivered.

"Noo...leave me alone." She groaned, her body twitching. "Stay back!" She growled and both of Wesker's eyebrows shot up towards his forehead, staring at the veins in Helena's neck. In time with her breathing they pulsed bright red and after a very long silence Wesker reached over. The moment his fingers brushed her face she started awake, panting heavily.

"What did Umbrella...do to you?" Wesker whispered, now watching with a raised eyebrow as Helena stared back at him. For the longest time she growled at him, eyes glowing with a pale red light as the veins on her neck pulsed. "Helena, snap out of it." He snapped at her and her head jerked back, the red glow fading.

"What's going on? Why does my body hurt so much?" She whimpered, lying back against the blankets. "Fuuuu...ck." Raising a hand to her face she froze, eyes focused on the veins pulsing beneath her skin.

"If you're lucky the virus will kill you quickly. If not..." Wesker trailed off with a shrug as she lay there, panting heavily. "Hopefully you make it through the night." He added, crossing the room to the door. Without even looking back he closed the door leaving Helena alone.

When she felt a sharp pain in her spine she arched her back, whimpering at first but as the pain intensified she screamed. Her body convulsed from the sensation and within a few seconds her throat constricted leaving her unable to speak. The pain grew and grew making Helena beg for a quick end. The end came as her vision faded and she closed her eyes, her throat relaxing enough to force a whimper from her throat before she fainted.

Hours later...

Wesker emerged from the spare room Helena had kindly lent him. He had managed to find it after a througher search of her house, finding a room with several boxes inside and a bed with two blankets and a single pillow on it. After a restful sleep he woke to silence and he sat, listening for the sound of either Helena's voice or the sound of growling. Hearing neither he climbed from the bed and after making his way outside into the hallway he paused, listening as a low moaning noise emerged from the hallway near Helena's room. Shaking his head he returned to the spare room emerging a few minutes later carrying a lamp in his left hand.

"I guess she didn't survive the night after all." Wesker muttered to himself as he quickly made his way towards Helena's room. He reached the door only to find it open halfway and he froze as the sound of someone moaning grew even louder. After a brief hesitation he pushed the door open fully to reveal an empty bed and a blanket spread across the floor beside it. "Helena?" He called out, clutching the lamp tighter when he heard a moan.

This time it came from the bathroom and he moved quicker, stepping into the hallway before he rushed for the bathroom to find the door closed. Staring at the door for a few seconds he reached for the doorknob.

　

 


	6. Chapter 6

Pushing open the door Wesker looked inside to find Helena slumped over the toilet, unmoving and pale. "Helena, are you...?" Wesker started to ask until Helena raised her head, sweat dripping down her forehead.

"Not...a zombie...no thanks to you." She coughed, pushing against the toilet seat in an effort to stand. But all the strength had left her legs and she whimpered, resting her head on the seat as her stomach ached. Thankfully it had settled after many hours of painful convulsions and as Helena lay there, unwilling to move she heard Wesker step closer to her.

"Helena, you are one of the lucky few the virus bonded with." Wesker commented and she raised her head, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Woo....hoo...lucky...me." She slurred, waving a hand in front of her before she slid to the floor unconscious before she felt the cold tiles beneath her. Shaking his head, Wesker moved to her side, kneeling before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

It wasn't until Wesker was halfway down the hall that Helena stirred, lifting her head. "Where am I?"

"On your way back to your room." He replied and she blinked back at him, shifting her head as he kept walking. "Since you can't walk on your own I suppose I can caryy you back to your room." He muttered when she started to struggle in his grip.

"I don't need your help, Wesker." Helena growled but he just tightened his grip until she stopped moving. "I blame you for this." She grumbled as Wesker half-walked, half-dragged her towards her bedroom.

Now sitting on her bed Helena glared at Wesker who leant against the closed door. "You should be grateful. When I heard you moaning I thought I had to deal with another zombie." Wesker commented and Helena snorted, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders to hide how badly she was shaking.

"You could have warned me about this, Wesker. I thought I was dying." Helena snapped and he just snorted, waving his hand in front of his chest. "You're a bastard you know." She muttered, pulling the blanket tighter around her.

"So I've been told. Several times in fact." Wesker answered with that same smug grin with caused Helena to take an arm from under the blanket, her eyes narrowed before she reached for something behind her. This time Wesker's eyes widen before he quickly stepped to one side, dodging the pillow thrown at his head. It ends up hitting the door before it slids soundlessly to the floor, much to Helena's frustration.

"Damn. I was aiming for you stupid head." She complained, arms crossed before she lets out a startled yelp as Wesker is suddenly standing directly in front of her. "Whoa!" She yelped when his eyes nearly glow with anger before he shoved her with an open palm directly into her chest, knocking her backwards onto the bed. The blanket slipped from her shoulders as he climbed onto the bed, staring down at her when she froze.

Too shocked to respond Helena can only watch with wide and unblinking eyes as he glares at her, his eyes looking directly into hers and before she can understand what the expression in his eyes means he lowers his head towards hers. But before anyone can react they both see a paw dart forward and Wesker jerks back as Eclipse meows at him, tail whipping back and forth.

Casually Wesker just lets out a quiet laugh, climbing from the bed and without a backward glance leaves the room, not even closing the door behind him.

Returning to the living room, Wesker stood beside the couch and after counting to five he shook his head when Helena raced into the room eyes searching the room until they saw him. Then they narrowed and Helena rushed towards him raising a hand and with a sickening crack Wesker felt her hand smack him directly across his left cheek.

"How dare you attack me like that?! Were you trying to kiss me?" Helena shouted, her face a bright red as she panted from the hurried race from her bedroom to the kitchen. She raised her hand again but this time Wesker was ready and he grabbed her wrist, preventing her from hitting him a second time. Unable to free herself from his vice-like grip she continued to glare at him.

"Don't do that." Wesker warned, eyes narrowed at her but she shook her head still clearly angry. "What is your problem, Helena?" He sighed, relaxing his grip on her wrist enough to allow Helena to escape. Rubbing at her now sore wrist Helena slowly shook her head at him.

"You're the problem. You work for Umbrella so the least you could have done was warn me about the virus." Helena growled at him, rubbing at her eyes as a sudden wave of exhaustion made her feel dizzy. Pushing past Wesker she headed for the couch and with a sigh she just about fell onto it, finding it a little harder to keep her eyes open. But as Wesker followed she growled at him, quickly moving to one side of the couch so she didn't have to look at him.

"Your cat wants something." Wesker told her, sitting on one end and she glanced towards the open doorway to see Eclipse sitting there. Once the cat noticed her owner looking her way she meowed, much louder this time and Helena sighed. Giving her pet a tiny smile she rose and after heading towards the fridge she opened it.

"She's just hungry. With me being...unwell I completely forgot to feed her. Sorry, girl." Helena apologized to Eclipse, who immediately started to purr rubbing her body around Helena's ankles. "Okay I know. I'm a lousy owner." Helena added with a bigger grin, her frustration at Wesker evaporating as soon as she picked out a can of cat food. Moving to the cupboard she found the can opener and once it was open she dumped the contents into a bowl.

Wesker watched this silently for the last few minutes until she placed the bowl into the microwave and his eyes widened as she set the timer. Tapping her foot Helena waited up the microwave pinged and once she took the now warm food out she grabbed a spoon, scooping it into the cat bowl near her feet. As soon as she finished Eclipse pounced on it and Helena smiled, dumping the empty can in the trash and the spoon in the sink.

"Did you just heat cat food in the microwave?" Wesker enquired and getting a blank stare and a nod he shook his head. "You might as well chuck that machine away." He muttered and she stuck out her tongue.

 


	7. Chapter 7

"If I did that I'd be spending a fortune on microwaves." Helena replied, grinning when Wesker stared back at her. "That's a good look for you, Wesker." She added, all of her teeth showing as she crossed the room. He didn't comment as she sat back onto the couch though Helena noticed that he kept staring at her for another few seconds.

"Helena, could you keep the noise down? I'm trying to watch the news." Wesker replied and she growled low in her throat, leaning back against the seat cushions as he clicked the remote's buttons. Ignoring Helena, Wesker continued to look through the television's various news channels until he leant forward, setting the remote down on the table.

"Is something wrong?" Helena asked but Wesker didn't answer, his attention on the television screen and she rolled her eyes at his back.

"The lab's self-destruct sequence must have been activated. I doubt the S.T.A.R.S Alpha team will find any evidence of what Umbrella were really up. Even if the remaining S.T.A.R.S go to the press no one will believe them." Wesker muttered and Helena raised an eyebrow at him. "If I didn't know the truth I wouldn't believe it either." He added with the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"I'm having trouble believing it myself, Wesker. So what are you going to do now? Keep taking up space in my home?" Helena asked, watching as Wesker climbed from the couch. Without looking at her, Wesker walked towards the front door and once he opened it he turned his head.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Wesker told Helena who stared at the door as he stepped through it, closing it behind him. Shaking her head she moved to the couch and after taking a seat she grabbed the remote. With a loud meow, Eclipse crouched down before she leapt onto the couch and with a smile Helena picked her up. With her cat now lying on her lap, Helena turned her attention to the television and the news reports of the Spencer Mansion's destruction.

"He's a pain isn't he, girl?" She asked Eclipse who purred, nuzzling against her owner's hand when Helena stroked the fur on her head. "Yeah I thought so too. I let him stay here and all he does is complain." After a minute of watching the news she sighed. "Still I wouldn't be alive if he hadn't come across him so I suppose I owe him my life. Not that I'll tell him that in this lifetime."

With her head tilted to one side Eclipse meowed again, purring loudly when Helena resumed stroking her fur.

When Helena heard a knock at the front door she yawned, lifting her head to rub at her eyes. Letting out a loud meow Eclipse jumped from her lap to land gracefully on the floor staring at her owner as Helena shook her head. "Wow..I must have been more tired than I thought. Sorry, girl. Let's go and see if that moron's back yet." Helena sighed, rising from the couch and as she crossed the room the knocking grew louder. "Alright I'm coming. Keep your shirt on." She called out, brushing her hair back from her face as she reached the door.

Before Helena had tine to even turn the doorknob the door swung open and she jumped back, the now open door revealing Albert Wesker who stood there with his arms crossed. Now sporting a long trench coat over his clothing and a new pair of sunglasses he waited for Helena to clear the doorway so he could step inside.

When her eyes travelled the length of his body he raised an eyebrow at her, clearing his throat and she blinked at him. "If you're finished staring at me I'd like to enter your house." Wesker sighed and Helena coughed, quickly moving back enough for the former Umbrella agent to step inside. Once the door clicked shut behind him Wesker started to head towards the couch only for Helena to block him path and he stopped, crossing his arms again.

"Where the hell did you go? You can't just leave and come back whenever you want. This is my place not yours." Helena growled at him getting a smirk for her trouble. "Geeze why did I invite you in?" She grumbled, turning her back on him.

"Why indeed?" Wesker chuckled and Helena snorted heading towards the couch. Sitting with another louder snort she leant back in time to see Eclipse rush towards Wesker nearly tripping him. Helena stiffled a giggle as Wesker quickly stepped aside, his eyebrows narrowed at Eclipse who swiped at his boots with her paws.

"Why she likes you is anyone's guess." Helena told him as Eclipse crouched down and she did laugh when the cat scaled Wesker's shoulders in a few seconds, rubbing her head against his neck before she swiped at his sunglasses. Unwilling to lose another pair Wesker pulled them off, pocketing them before he narrowed his red-gold eyes at the cat. Clearly not intimidated by this Eclipse just started purring and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Your cat refuses to leave me alone." Wesker complained as he watched Eclipse purring, her head rubbing at his.

"She likes you don't ask me why. Though she doesn't have to clean up after you or put up with your attitude." Helena replied, sitting on the far side of the couch. "Where did you get the clothes?" She asked and he raised an eyebrow at the cat who leapt down onto his lap. Curling up she kept purring and he sighed, tempted to push the cat away.

"I went home of course. You didn't think I'd left to go clothes shopping did you?" Wesker replied and Helena snorted, clamping a hand over her mouth at the sudden image of Wesker trying on clothes. "Now what's so funny?" He sighed and Helena just giggled at him leaving the former Captain clueless.

"So I'm guessing you'll be darkening my door for a few more days since Umbrella thinks you're dead? Actually they think I'm dead too." Helena pointed out and Wesker chuckled, giving Eclipse a head pat before he looked towards Helena. "What?"

"I'm a high ranked Umbrella employee. Why would they even care about you since you were just a nobody?" Wesker asked, blinking when Helena rose from the couch. Confused, Wesker watched as she stalked over to him and Eclipse meowed at her owner who came to rest with one hand clutching the couch.

"You bastard!" She shouted at him and Wesker actually flinched as she raised a hand before he narrowed his eyes, silently waiting for her to slap him. But instead he heard a sniff and he stared as her eyes filled with tears, her outstretched hand trembling. "How can one person be such an unfeeling jerk?" She whispered before she spun around before she started to head for the shelter of her bedroom. Helena had just made it to her bedroom door when Wesker rushed forward, blocking her path.

"You are a pain in the arse." She growled at him, trying to push past him but Wesker just stood there and she snorted. Knowing that he wouldn't move until he wanted to and not wanting to risk him getting angry at her, Helena stomped back to the couch. Shaking his head with an amused smile, Wesker followed reaching her by the time she'd slumped back into the couch.

"I've been told that many times. Multiple times by you in fact." Wesker pointed out and she rolled her eyes, settling back against the cushions as he sat on the other side.

"Then you can add to that amount. I've been nice to you and you still treat me like I'm the intruder." Helena commented and Wester snorted at her, resting his legs on the table. "That's what I'm talking about! You act like this house is yours and that you can come and go as you please. You don't even thank me and I let you stay." She muttered and Wesker rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to comment when he noticed that Helena's shoulders were shaking.

"Is something wrong with you?" Wesker sighed and Helena closed her eyes, a tremor running through her body. "Helena?" He asked, clearing his throat as her eyes shot open and he blinked seeing that her pupils were fully red.

"Your company did this!" She snapped and he watched with a slightly amused smile when she rose from the couch, a growl escaping. Shaking his head, Wesker climbed to his feet just in time to see Helena rush him. He sidestepped, dodging her attack before he grabbed her arm. She let out a gasp when he threw her into the couch but she sprang instantly to her feet and he rolled his eyes.

This time when she attacked him, Wesker threw a punch that connected with her mouth and she grunted. Falling to one knee, Helena growled at him and Wesker just sighed as she stumbled to her feet. Ignoring the blood now dripping down her lips from a busted lip she glared at him, eyes burning and Wesker smiled. "You should stop before I really hurt you." He advised but she ignored the warning and he rushed towards her not giving Helena time to block as he grabbed her shoulder.

This time when he threw her into the couch she yelped and he saw her eyes glow before the red vanished, the brief outburst leaving her. Now lying on the couch she panted as Wesker stood over her, his eyes searching her face as he waited for another attack. Helena just lay there, still breathing hard and he grinned at her.

"Oww...what just happened?" Helena groaned, rubbing at her aching mouth before she stared at her fingers. "I'm bleeding?"

"Maybe next time you'll think before you attack me." Wesker growled and she raised her eyes to see him standing over her still. He chuckled at the confused look on her face before he climbed onto the couch, planting his hands on either side of her head.

After she finally shook off her daze Wesker's face was awfully close to hers and she narrowed her eyes, partially annoyed at him invading her personal space. Though a tiny part of her mind was questioning just how close he would get now that she was aware of him and not flinching away. Very close as it turns out when he inched close and her eyes widened when she felt his mouth brush against her own, leaving her silent. Until he casually licked the blood from her mouth and then she lost it, her arms wrapping around his waist before she kissed him back even harder.

Coming up for air she stared at him, eyes slightly closed to see Wesker grinning back at her. "What the hell is this virus doing to me?" She whispered and he gave her a one-armed shrug and she sighed, pulling him in close enough to kiss the former Umbrella agent a second time. Then he reached for the hem of her shirt and Helena purred, her head pressed back against the couch as Wesker started to slide the shirt up. Exposing the bare skin of her stomach he began to slowly kiss it, his mind laughing as she whined deep in her throat. Tugging the shirt off he gazed into her eyes, chuckling at the blush in her cheeks before he leant in to kiss her again. This time she made the next move, her hands gripping the sleeves of his long overcoat before it began to slide off.

When she ran into some difficulty, Wesker slipped it off and she grinned eyes briefly red before he slipped his tongue into her open mouth as she panted, distracting them both. Taking a cue from him, Helena grabbed the hem of his shirt this time and Wesker didn't even notice when she slipped it off, throwing it to the floor during the entire open-mouthed kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Distracted by Wesker and the way he kissed down her jawline, Helena tilted her head back. It wasn't until a sudden black and white shape darted into view, landing on Wesker's shoulder that the former captain jerked back. Eclipse let out a meow and Wesker blinked at the cat now perched on his shoulder, her tail wrapped around his neck.

Taking a deep breath Helena shook herself as Wesker made an attempted at removing Eclipse from his shoulder.

"What the hell am I doing? Sorry but this...this is too much too soon." Helena stammered and Wesker sighed, stepping back enough so she could climb from the couch. Crossing his arms in front of his chest he raised an eyebrow as she quickly knelt to retrieve her discarded shirt, tugging it on to hide her bra and exposed cleavage.

"You picked the perfect time to change your mind." Wesker muttered, unconcerned that he was shirtless as Helena started to rebutton her shirt and she shook her head at him her cheeks still flushed from his kisses.

"Wesker, I lost control for a moment because of this stupid virus." Helena protested and Wesker just rolled his eyes, bending to retrieve his discarded shirt and overcoat. Lying the overcoat over one of the couch's armrests he reached for the shirt until he noticed that Helena's cat was still using his shoulders as a perch. Shaking his head he turned his head towards Helena in time to see Helena chewing her lower lip.

Focusing on her face Wesker noticed that she was looking towards the television and after watching her silently for a few moments he cleared his throat and her focus moved to him again, an awkward smile on her face. "Why did the virus make me attack you like that? I'm not usually so...violent."

"The virus currently melded to your system seeks out others to infect. Like the zombies you saw in the mansion the virus drives you to attack anyone who gets close, infecting them and spreading the virus." Wesker explained as he sat on one side of the couch ignoring his shirt.

"But I'm not a zombie, Albert as you already know." Helena protested and Wesker's lips curled into a thin smile. "Now what's so funny?" She demanded and Wesker chuckled as he rested his long legs on the table in front of the television.

"That is the first time you've called me Albert." Wesker replied and she snorted at him giving the former captain a tiny smile in less than a minute. "Would be it too much trouble to get your cat away from me? My clothes aren't cheap and I don't want them scratched to pieces."

"Eclipse, come here girl." Helena called and her cat purred, crouching before she leapt into her owner's waiting arms. Still purring Eclipse rubbed her head against Helena's and that brought a small smile to Helena's face as she crossed the room. After Eclipse leapt from her arms landing softly on the floor Helena turned around with her arms crossed over her chest when she noticed that Wesker was still shirtless.

When she realized that he had his full attention on the television in front of him she tilted her head to one side, her eyes travelling his body. That raised a smile before she shook herself and Wesker turned his head in time to see her walking in the direction of her bathroom, his eyes wandering her body. Even without seeing where his eyes were focused Helena felt a slight tingle along her spine and that brought a tiny smile to her face as she headed up the stairs that led towards her bathroom.

Once Helena stepped through the open door she made sure to lock the door leaning against it for a few seconds as she tried to work out what had happened between her and Wesker.

_I barely even know Albert and I'm trying to jump the guy's bones in my living room. What the heck's going on with me?_

Shaking her head in annoyance she crossed to the shower stall and after spending the next few minutes adjusting the water she started to strip, tossing her clothes onto the floor without a second thought. Helena had barely finished getting undressed, her underwear still on when she heard a knock at the bathroom door and she froze with the fingers of her right hand touching the straps of her bra.

"Helena, I need to talk to you." Wesker's voice called out and she rolled her eyes muttering something offensive under her breath.

"Can't this wait? I'm about to take a shower." Helena called back and from the hallway Wesker snorted in response, fiddling with the doorknob only to find it wouldn't budge and he frowned at the door like it had insulted him. "You probably noticed that I've made the decision to lock the door this time. Now if you'll wait on the couch I'll be there once I've finished my shower, Wesker." She added, unable to keep a smirk off her face as she turned fully around. Slipping the bra off she leant over to remove her underpants next in time to hear a loud thud and she spun around as Wesker stepped through the now open doorway, his eyes narrowed at her.

"When I tell you I need to talk to you I mean right now, Helena." Wesker told her and she blinked completely forgetting that she was nearly naked. But Wesker did notice and she saw his gold-red eyes widen enough to cause her to yelp, one arm quicky moving to cover her naked breasts while the other grabbed for the only dry towel on the nearby towel rack.

"What the hell is your problem?! Didn't anyone ever tell it's rude to barge in on a woman taking a shower?" She shouted at him and he blinked at her, the shock at seeing her naked and vunerable wearing off very quickly and she narrowed her eyes when his lips curled into a smirk when his eyes travelled her body before they focused on her chest.

Wrapping the towel around her chest she pointed towards the open doorway finally noticing that the door was hanging off its hinges and she growled. "You're fixing that." She added raising an eyebrow when he took a single step towards her and she took a step back before she could prevent it.

"I don't repair doors." Wesker pointed out as he took another step towards her and she flinched at the look in his eyes which left him slightly curious. "I wanted to talk to you about Umbrella and what you'll tell them if they come looking for me."

"Nothing. I'm not even supposed to be alive remember?" Helena shot back backing away again when Wesker took another step towards her before she could stop herself. Though when he reached the mirror she planted her feet not even budging when he stepped directly in front of her and she had to crane her neck to look up at him the former captain at least a head taller than her.

"So are you going to continue to be a pervert or can I take a shower alone?" Helena asked with a sigh when he didn't move his arms crossed against the shirt Wesker had slipped back on sometime between sitting on the couch and interrupting Helena's shower.

"I only came in here to get your guarantee that you will say nothing but what I want you to tell Umbrella if they contact you." Wesker insisted and Helena rolled her eyes at him blinking when he crossed the gap, his hand now resting on her chin. "Do we have an understanding, Helena?" Wesker growled, tugging her face towards his so that they were nose to nose.

"Fuck...you." She snapped and he actually gave her a cold smile his mouth darting forward and she gasped when he kissed her hard. Releasing the vice-like grip on her chin a few seconds later he turned around moving towards the remains of the door before Helena caught the faint smile on his lips, her own a bright pink from the rough kiss.

"Is that an invitation?" Wesker replied in a soft voice, chuckling to himself as he left the room and Helena who leant against the shower wall with a tiny smile of her own on her lips.

　

　

 


	9. Chapter 9

Emerging from the shower a few minutes later Helena grabbed the towel she'd used earlier to cover herself when Wesker had barged in on her.

While she dried herself she started to mentally weigh up all of the pros and cons of Albert Wesker. By the time she finished drying herself she had one for each catergory.

Pro: He's attractive.

Con: He's also a stuck-up jerk who seems to think the sun shines out his butt.

That made her giggle as she headed over to the mirror above the sink, grabbing her hairbrush and as she gently brushed her hair she considered what to do.

What do I do now? I can't just kick him out now that I invited him to stay. Well not invited him exactly but Wesker seems to think he's living here now. Maybe I can start charging him rent.

Sighing to herself Helena set down the brush before she grabbed a clean bra and underpants. Slipping them on she reached for her shirt only to pause with a frown on her face when she remembered that she hadn't brought one in. "Great. Stupid Wesker." She grumbled under her breath as she moved to the door staring at it when she saw the damage Wesker had caused to the bathroom door. "He's paying for that no matter what he says."

Sitting on the couch since he'd returned from the bathroom Wesker turned his head the moment he heard someone trying to sneak from the bathroom. Sighing to himself Wesker turned his head in time to catch Helena tiptoing towards the general direction of her bedroom. "If you're trying to be quiet you're doing it wrong." He told her and she jumped at the sound of his voice staring at him wide-eyed until he rolled his eyes. "Why are you wandering around in your underwear?"

"I wasn't trying to be sneaky. I just wanted to get dressed in peace or do you want to break down my bedroom door next? Besides I was so distracted when you barged in on me that I forgot the rest of my clothes." Helena snapped at him once she found her voice and he just stared at her one eyebrow raised until he gave her a tiny smirk. "You just stay put until I get back." She added tossing her hair over her shoulder as she stomped towards her bedroom and Wesker actually cringed at the sound of her door slamming shut.

"Someone has a high opinion of herself." Wesker muttered to himself as he turned his attention back to the television set only to find someone drapped over the set. "Great and now the cat decides to cause me grief too. Just perfect."

Shaking his head head at Eclipse, Wesker climbed to his feet when the cat refused to move from her spot on the television. Moving towards the television Wesker lowered his eyebrows and then he narrowed his eyes hoping that the look would be enough to make the cat think twice about blocking his view of the screen. Eclipse just meowed at him, her tail swishing back and forth in front of the ex-captain who continued to glare before Eclipse swiped one paw at Wesker who moved back to avoid getting his pant leg torn.

"Outwitted by a common stray." Wesker growled to himself and Eclipse meowed apparently pleased with herself as he stalked back to the couch, falling into it with a growl. Only to see Eclipse immediately leap down from the floor before she stretched and he stared at her, watching as the cat darted towards the staircase. "Just as annoying as her owner." He compained as he leant back against the couch cushions, stifling a yawn with one gloved hand.

Shaking his head as he lay back closing his eyes as he let out a breath. By the time Helena emerged from her bedroom wearing a light blue shirt and a pair of jeans, Eclipse trailing behind her. "Okay so if you want a shower it's free." She sighed approaching the couch as unhurried as she could only to pause when she noticed that the ex-captain was lying on his side on the couch. It wasn't until she walked around to face him that she noticed his eyes were closed and his chest was rising and failing with a gentle rhythm.

"You know you actually look kind of sweet when you're asleep." Helena muttered as she leant over giving his blond hair a light brush with her fingers. When he didn't respond she found herself smiling, watching Wesker sleep for a few minutes until she shook her head. "Huh what am I doing admiring the jerk? He tried to force himself on me not too long ago so why should I care?" She whispered turning her attention to Eclipse who meowed at her, her tailing flicking back and forth.

"Hungry girl?" She asked getting a louder meow in response. "I thought so. Let's get you something to eat." She told her cat as she started to head for the kitchen with the cat at her heels. Reaching the cupboard she opened one drawer to find a box of dry cat food and as she headed towards Eclipse's bowl the cat darted towards her nearly knocking her over when Eclipse started to nuzzle her legs.

"Steady girl. I'm feeding you right now." Helena laughed as she knelt, filling the bowl to the top with the chicken and rice dry food she knew Eclipse loved. Meowing again Eclipse hunched down to eat and Helena smiled, rising before she returned to the kitchen. Returning the box to the cupboard she gently closed it turning around before she headed towards the couch, finding that Wesker hadn't moved an inch. To her surprise and general amusement she heard a light snore and she had to clamp a hand over her mouth to prevent a giggle from escaping and waking the sleeping occupant.

Noting that Wesker had taken up most of the couch Helena chose to sit in the comfortable and matching armchair a short distance away, settling into it before she picked up the novel she had left there the night before the mansion. Just thinking about that terrible place and the events that followed forced a shudder that she couldn't preventing. Sighing softly to herself she resumed reading from where she had left off though the novel did nothing to distract her from the attractive man sleeping only a few feet from her and she shook her head, trying to keep her mind on the book.

But it didn't help when her mind kept wandering back to the moment when they had started making out and at how close they had come to going even further until Eclipse interrupted them.

Good thing she did otherwise there's no telling just how far we could have gone. I mean I am attracted to him but I'm not exactly the type to jump into bed with a man I barely know. Even if he's gorgeous.

"Helena, get a grip on yourself. You barely know anything about him other than he used to work for Umbrella and that he was the captain of the S.T.A.R.S." She muttered to herself, moving her attention back to the book she gripped tightly in her hands. Returning to the book she focused all of her attention on it not noticing that one gold-red eye was peering at her for a few seconds before it closed.

It wasn't until a few hours later that Helena finally stretched not realizing she had fallen asleep until she found that she had dropped the novel on the floor. Sighing to herself she leant over to retrieve it groaning a little at the ache in her back though she froze when she heard a low chuckle. Grabbing it she straightened turning her attention to the couch and Wesker who was now sitting there with a faint smile on his face and his eyes on her. Once she realized just where his eyes had wandered she frowned at him, dropping the book on the table before she crossed her arms.

"I know you were staring at my butt so don't try and deny it." Helena challenged and Wesker actually shrugged, climbing to his feet with a grunt before he raised his arms above his head. Watching as he stretched Helena's eyes travelled his body before she could prevent it and when Wesker finished stretching he noticed that her head was turned towards the wall her cheeks slightly red. "Oh shut up." She grumbled at the light chuckle as Wesker started to walk towards the direction of the stairs. "Now where are you going?"

"To take a shower." Wesker replied as he started to climb the stairs and Helena just shrugged looking over at the now empty couch with a faint smile. By the time Wesker reached the bathroom door, or the remains of it, Helena had taken a seat against the cushions. Sighing to herself she lay on them enjoying how comfortable the couch was as Eclipse raced towards her, leaping onto the table with barely a sound.

"There you are." Helena said as Eclipse crouched landing next to Helena with a meow and Helena giggled, giving the purring cat a scratch behind her ears. Curling up on Helena's lap she kept purring bringing a smile on her owner's face. "Yeah it's nice to be home. I've missed you."

Standing in the bathroom Wesker approached the cupboard built into the wall, opening it to find a stack of clean towels neatly folded. Taking one out he closed the cupboard moving to the shower before he dropped the clean towel on the bath. Walking to the shower he leant over to reach the taps adjusting them until the water running from the showerhead was hot enough without being scalding before he started to strip, his boots the last item of clothing he removed.

Now naked he stepped under the shower reaching for the shampoo once he was under it. As he began to wash his hair Helena shifted on the couch her eyes slowly opening. Sitting up with a groan she noticed that Eclipse was now perched on the table and as Helena rubbed at her eyes her cat purred, swiping at her legs with her claws. "Hey!" Helena gasped as she pulled her leg out of harms way though not before she ended up with a slash across the left leg of her jeans.

Sighing to herself, Helena climbed to her feet stretching the stiffness from her joints before she started to head towards the staircase. Eclipse watched her leave the room still purring before the cat curled up on the table. Heading up the stairs Helena immediately walked towards the bedroom though as she began to walk past the bathroom she heard someone walking around and the shower running so with a slightly curious smile on her face she moved towards the remains of the door, unable to resist taking a peek.

Only for her eyes to widen as Wesker emerged from the shower dripping wet and very much naked. With a slight grin she watched as he turned to reach for the dry towel he'd left and she caught a good view of his bare backside. When Wesker heard a low whistle he froze with the towel dangling from his fingers before he slowly turned to find Helena now standing in the open doorway, her eyes travelling the length of his body. He blinked caught off-guard as her eyes wandered pausing at one point near his waist before they moved back so that they were now focused on his red-gold eyes.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" He sighed once the shock at being walked in on wore off and Helena smiled at him, not hiding a slow smile which became a frown when he wrapped the towel around his waist. "I'd prefer it if you didn't keep staring at me."

"Now you know what it's like to be stared at when you're taking a shower." Helena replied turning so that she was facing the bathroom door. "Anyway I was on my way to my bedroom anyway." She added walking towards the open doorway and Wesker rolled his eyes as he picked up his clothing missing Helena giving him one more casual look as she left the room.

 


	10. Chapter 10

As Helena made her way towards her bedroom she couldn't help a smile pausing on the carpet.

Here I thought he was good looking with his clothes on but out of them...damn!

It wasn't until she started walking again that she felt a strange sensation in her body but while the others had been unpleasant, even downright painful this one was actually warm and left a tingle in her lower belly. Frowning she headed into her bedroom, sprawling on her bed when the feeling intensified.

"Now what's wrong with me? First the virus made me feel like I was dying and now it actually feels...nice. Wonder why?" She whispered not realizing that someone was eavesdropping until Wesker stepped into the room and Helena rolled onto my back as he leant against the doorway. "Okay that was not funny!"

"It was from my point of view. To answer your question you are feeling the effects of the virus running through your system. Though unlike last time it won't fade so easily." Wesker pointed out as he started to head towards her bed and Helena narrowed her eyes, pushing herself up by her elbows.

"What are you going on about?" She demanded and he sighed as he reached the bed, staring down at her as she glared at him. It wasn't until he started to climb onto the bed that she felt a warm tingle in her belly that made her bit her lower lip, unable to form words as she sat there.

"That virus is changing you." Wesker whispered, shifting close enough for her to feel his warm brush her ear. "Making you seek our others..." He trailed off with a smirk when she growled.

"To infect I know. But you're already infected and so am I." Helena responded and he chuckled, inching closer and Helena groaned as he deftly licked her earlobe. "Doesn't make any sense why I would want to infect you if I can't."

"The virus doesn't just infect others, Helena. If it happens across someone else like itself..." He muttered, his tongue slipping into her ear and she groaned again her eyes slipping closed as he tongued her ear. After a few seconds his tongue slipped from her ear and Helena opened her eyes to find Wesker's eyes glowing. "It will mate with that person." He finished and her eyes widened.

"But I don't want to have sex with you." Helena protested as she shifted close enough to rest her head on his shoulder, her breathing quicker. "I barely even know you.

"Then tell me about yourself." Wesker answered and she shuddered as he leant his head close to her neck, nuzzling it. "Where are you from?"

"R...Raccoon....city. I was a sales assistant....oh Wesker....before I hacked into....ugh....the files that Umbrella kept hidden away. Their research and....ugh....the monsters they created. They offered me a job or becoming a test subject. You know the rest." Helena mumbled as Wesker cupped her chin and with a tiny smile he kissed her, the kiss slow before she opened her mouth enough to let his tongue slip inside.

As his tongue teased hers Wesker's other hand wrapped around her waist, their groans the only sounds in that room. When his tongue moved from her mouth Helena moaned, not noticing where the hand on her chin was heading until it slid between her legs. "Fuck, Wesker." She moaned as he gently stroked her thighs, watching with a tiny smirk as her head lolled back.

"That's the idea, Helena." He teased, leaning in and as his tongue trailed up her thin neck his fingers moved to her legs. Pushing them apart his fingernails scratched almost delicately up and down her legs, his fingers brushing against the fabric of her underwear before he started to run just his thumb against them. Watching on Wesker found the sight of Helena panting as she arched her back amusing and after a few more minutes of torture he took his thumb away.

"Why...why'd you stop?" Helena protested, her skin flushed and he chuckled as he grasped her shoulders her eyes widening until he pushed her backwards onto the bed. "Now what are you doing?" She demanded and he gave her a smirk as he leant over, kissing her full on the lips before his teeth caught her lower lip, nibbling on it.

The expression of pure bliss on her face had him silently laughing though as his teeth nipped and kissed her he felt something, a tingle in his lower belly. It wasn't until Helena began to arch her hips to meet his that Wesker broke away, his eyes widening slightly when she ground her hips up to meet his.

When he didn't respond Helena cracked open an eye to find Wesker panting softly and with a raised eyebrow she looked at him seeing his flushed cheeks and as her eyes travelled lower she gave a light giggle finding the source of his discomfort. "Someone's a little turned on aren't they?" She joked, giggling when he turned away from her though not in time to hide the erection now straining his pants. "We've come this far so why stop now?" Helena sighed and Wesker turned his head in time to see her grinning at him.

"The last time I tried your cat interrupted us and then you changed your mind." Wesker pointed out and she smiled at him, drapping an arm around his shoulders despite the growl he gave her.

"You're obviously in some pain so let me help." Helena asked and Wesker just snorted at her until she tightened her grip, ignoring his growls before she reached down. "Now relax and let me help. It looks really painful." She muttered as she worked to unzip his pants.

"Of course it is!" Wesker snapped at her, eyes practically glowing in frustration until she nuzzled his neck and that action caused him to calm enough to allow her to push her hand into his pants and Wesker's shoulders stiffened. "Be careful." He growled at her but she ignored him, giving Wesker a slow smile before he felt her hand stroke him.

"That's what I'm trying to do. So stop fidgeting." Helena scolded and he grumbled something she couldn't understand, her hand gently rubbing up and down until she felt the ex-captain relax a little. "That's better. Feels good right?" She asked and he grunted, his head tilting back slightly as she grasped his erection in one hand.

"Of course it does." He muttered and she giggled, stroking him with one hand as her other wrapped around his neck. Then he couldn't help a moan of pleasure as she started to lick and kiss his throat her strokes erratic as she worked him. So focused on her hand Wesker nearly missed her teeth grazing his neck though he jerked as she bit him, drawing a thin trickle of blood.

Though before he could growl at her again she licked it, kissing the wound and as her tongue flicked over it her strokes sped up. Wesker grunted, his hands moving to the blanket underneath them and as he gripped it tight his hips started to jerk in time with her hand strokes. To his own shock Wesker moaned, eyes shut tight as he ground against Helena's hand as he felt himself getting closer and closer.

"F...fuck, Helena...you know what you're doing." He grunted and at his his side she grinned, capturing his earlobe between her teeth. Sucking on it her hand strokes increased and Wesker started to pant, his own grunts and moans filling the room until with a shudder he came all over Helena's hand and the inside of his pants.

When he rested his head on her shoulder she gave his cheek a kiss, taking her hand from his pants only to stare. "Wow..." She muttered and he lifted his sweaty head with an eyebrow raised. For a few seconds neither moved then Helena's eyes widened as he kissed her so fast she barely had time to react. Though as he kissed her Helena's arms drapped around his neck pulling him down into a kiss that left them panting.

"So have you changed your mind yet?" Wesker smirked and Helena just stuck out her tongue, grasping his pants before she started to pull them down. That shocked Wesker who just stared until he found himself naked from the waist down and it was Helena's turn to snigger at the look of shock on his face. "I believe not." He managed and she just smirked at him as he tugged his shirt off.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Wesker had only just reached for Helena's shirt when she grinned and with a casual shake of her head she climbed off the bed. "I thought you hadn't changed your mind." He growled and she just gave him an even bigger grin, straightening before she started to strip. Wesker couldn't help his eyes widening as Helena started to unbutton her shirt first going so slow with each button that by the time she exposed her bra Wesker had his eyes narrowed at her, frustrated.

"Patience, Wesker. It'll be worth the wait." Helena told him seeing the former captain chewing his lower lip. With a smirk she stripped off the shirt, dropping it at her feet before she turned around and Wesker blinked as she leant over giving him a nice view of her firm backside.

Hearing a whistle she couldn't help a giggle as she grabbed the zipper, pulling it down before she shimmed out of them. The jeans followed her shirt and she straightened turning fully around to find Wesker looking her body up and down until his eyes rested on her underwear. "Like what you see huh, Wesker?" She teased and he gave her a slow nod as she approached the bed. Helena had barely climbed back onto the bed when Wesker darted forward and she let out a startled cry when he grasped her side, effortlessly flipping her onto her stomach.

Once the shock wore off she tried to lift her head until she felt his hand pressing onto the base of her spine and her eyes widened. Hearing him chuckle she snorted turning her head as much as she could to see him with a smirk on his face as his hand moved to her backside and she bit her lip, muffling a groan when his hand slipped inside her underpants. "Now who's being impatient?" Wesker growled as he ran his open palm over the skin of her backside, his fingernails gently scratching.

"That feels good." Helena breathed and he chuckled, sliding the underpants down and over her legs. Helena stretched her body moaning softly as Wesker leant in his lips brushing warm kisses against her bare flesh. When she shuddered one of her hands gripping the blanket under them Wesker grinned as his fingers gently stroked her back only stopping once they rested on her bra.

Still grinning to himself Wesker's left hand slipped under her side keeping Helena's attention focused solely on his fingernails and the light scratches he brushed onto her flesh. Without any effort he found the clasp and Helena suddenly felt a tug her attention shifting slightly when he dangled the bra near her nose. "Oh that's very funny." Helena grumbled when he tossed the bra to the floor, her grumbles changing rapidly to a faint groan when he straddled her waist. Feeling his obvious erection pushing at her backside Helena tried to arch her back until Wesker shifted away.

"Not yet." Wesker whispered and Helena sighed, pushing herself up by her elbows when Wesker climbed from her bed. Seeing him moving over to the drawers she whistled the moment he bent over to search the closest and he snorted though when he straightened he couldn't help a tiny smile. "Okay where are they?"

"What exactly are you talking about, Wesker?" Helena grinned and he rolled his eyes at her his arms at his sides giving her a very good view of his naked body. Giving him a faint smile she decided not to prolonge his suffering. "They're in the bathroom in my medicine cabinet." She finally admitted and he sighed heading towards the doorway with a slight frown on his face.

You know I'm having a lot of fun teasing Wesker but I guess I should give him a break. Judging from the way his body's reacting to mine he can't last much longer.

As Helena lay on the mattress Wesker opened the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, finding the small box of condoms there after a quick search. "Finally. Helena might be enjoying this but I'm certainly not." He grumbled to himself as he grabbed the box closing the door before he started to head back to her bedroom. "Despite her teasing she is quite beautiful." He remarked as he entered the hallway and as his footsteps grew closer Helena smiled to herself, waving one foot in front of the other as she waited for him to return.

Moments later he stepped inside and Helena gave him a tiny smile, licking her lips as he crossed the room to her side of the bed. When he climbed onto the mattress he casually tossed her the opened box and with one silver packet in between his fingers he began to unwrap it. Helena didn't move too busy watching him muttering to himself before he managed to get the packet open and after some difficulty he slipped the condom on, throwing the empty packet onto the floor.

"Now are you done teasing me or do you actually want to...?" Wesker trailed off with a groan when Helena grasped his erection on one hand, giving him a gentle stroke before she straddled his hips. Leaving the Umbrella agent surprised and even a little pleased as she pushed herself onto him, both groaning from the action. "Finally." He growled and she smiled at him, feeling his hand reaching down to cup her backside before he started to move.

Copying him Helena's head lolled back, her own groans of pleasure filling the room as Wesker started to make love to her. Draping her arms around his neck she shuddered as he leant in close enough to lick at her neck his tongue sliding up and down the bare flesh before his mouth found hers. As his tongue slipped into her open mouth he arched his back and Helena's moans were muffled as he slid in and out, his thrusts faster once he had a firm grip on her.

Even when his fingernails dug hard enough into her backside to leave marks and a thin trickle of blood Helena just sped up, kissing him harder. After a while they switched and with Helena lying on her back Wesker drove himself into her again and again, each thrust coming faster as she groaned underneath his body. Helena mumbled something and Wesker lifted his head not understanding the words before she felt him tense and then with an almightly groan he jerked, his back arching. As he relaxed she sighed and he gave her a weak chuckle.

"Thought I was going to..." Helena sighed until Wesker, with a teasing grin of his own, started to thrust into her and she groaned. "If you keep doing....that....I'm going to...." Unable to stop herself she started to move again and within the space of a few more minutes she arched her back, crying out. With a self-satisfied smirk Wesker lay over her as Helena panted beneath his naked body.

"Did anyone ever tell you how good you are?" She panted and he raised an eyebrow until she managed a weak laugh. "Okay you were amazing and now you're going to get a big head aren't you?" She admitted and Wesker chuckled at her reply, shifting until he was lying beside her. Draping an arm around her waist he couldn't help giving the hacker a kiss on the lips and she smiled at him, returning it before she snuggled up beside him.

"But which one, Helena? That's the question." Wesker found himself answering and that brought a grin to Helena's face and a series of giggling. "Now what made me say that?" He grumbled, surprising himself and she just shrugged lifting herself up before she kissed the very tip of his nose.

"That would be me, Albert." Helena muttered with a loud yawn, settling against him and before he could think of a response she had already fallen into a light sleep. Shaking his head Wesker found himself caught between sliping away while she was asleep to take a shower or sleeping beside her. The yawn that followed straight after left him in no doubt as to what his next action should be and with a tired smile he rested his head against hers, letting out a low chuckle as he closed his eyes.

 


End file.
